Ogniem i dymem
by kancchan
Summary: Podczas gdy Światowy Rząd coraz mocniej zaczyna ingerować w sprawy Shin Sekai, pojawia się w obiegu karta "AS", kierująca wybrane statki pirackie w stronę nowego przylądka, zwanego przez korsarzy Lacroix. Smoker obiera sobie nowy cel - pragnie zidentyfikować osobę, która ukrywa się pod nazwą AS, dlatego wyrusza za wskazówkami karty do gry.
1. Słońce przebijające się zza chmur

Odchrząknął chrapliwie. Gorąco ściskało go w gardle.

Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, gdy upadł boleśnie na kamienną podłogę. „Przeklęty morski kamień", zaklął w myślach, czując jak opuszczają go wszelkie siły. Oblizał spierzchniętą krew z dolnej wargi i otworzył oczy. Widział tylko tęcze kolorów. Promienie słońca, wdzierające się przez gmach _sądu, _natarczywie napierały na jego wrażliwe przez bezsenność i zmęczenie oczy, dlatego też wszystko przed jego uchylonymi powiekami przybierało kształt rozmazanych punktów na tle ciemności, w której się znajdował przez okrągłe pięć dni.

Więzienie nie było szczytem marzeń, ale zdecydowanie wolał zostać w nim, niż tułać się od drzwi do drzwi. Tylko dzięki cieniom, padającym wprost na jego okaleczoną sylwetkę, orientował się w sytuacji, a ciężkie oddechy, które czuł na karku, tylko go w niej umocniły.

Słyszał głosy, dużo głosów, które odbijały się od najbardziej zakurzonych zakamarków jego głowy. Domyślał się, że były to pytanie kierowane pod jego adresem, ale odczytywał ich sens jako pijacki bełkot. Nie mógł nadążyć za tym, co dookoła niego mówiono. Wszystko znikało gdzieś w odmętach jego skrajnie wyczerpanego i otumanionego umysłu. Jedynie ból utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że jeszcze nie jest dwiema nogami w grobie.

Zatrzymał natłok galopujących myśli. Postanowił się skupić, aby zorientować się w swojej podbramkowej sytuacji. Wiedział, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę, bo ilekroć w tłumie tworzyło się rozwidlenie, tylekroć nie mógł nabrać kontaktu z nogami i rękami.. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś przybił mu język do podniebienia zardzewiałym gwoździem i przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem.

— Dlaczego ciągle walczysz?

Walczący zamknął oczy.

_Smoker zazgrzytał zębami ze złości, ściskając w dłoni list gończy tak mocno, że aż knykcie mu pobielały. _

— _Gdyby nie istniał w żadnych głębiach mórz, wtedy nikt nie musiałby cię ścigać, wiesz? _

„Obiecałem", mruknął beznamiętnie w myślach, opierając dłonie o chropowatą ścianę. Nabrał podejrzeń czy struny głosowe nadal znajdują się na właściwym miejscu, ponieważ od dobrych kilku godzin nie był wstanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

— Ej… — Głos nagle się załamał. Uwaga sądzonego znów się rozproszyła, gdy zacisnął mocno zęby, gdy nadgarstek przeszył ból. Poczuł jak pod zdartą skórę wdziera się słona woda, tak bolesna, że aż nabrał odruchów wymiotnych. — Dlaczego to wszystko zacząłeś?

— _Ten skrawek papieru jest dowodem na to, że jesteś moim największym utrapieniem. Nawet swoje życie i swoje serce – wszystko postawiłeś na jedną kartę, aby zrealizować swoje marzenia. _

_Ace poczuł jak śmierdzący zapach dymu zakręcił mu się w nosie. Kichnął._

— _Chcę…_

„…ciągle iść przed siebie", dokończył w myślach, wiedząc doskonale, że jego skryte pragnienie, stało się ich wspólną mrzonką o dniach wolności, które nie miały nadejść szybko zgodnie z ich oczekiwaniami.

— Ty… dlaczego wróciłeś…?

Słowa utknęły w powietrzu. Więzień miał wrażenie, że zostały rozwiane przez wiatr, który nagle wdarł się do dusznego pomieszczenia.

„Dla niego."

Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o mężczyźnie, który gdzieś w tym szarym świecie, albo ściga kolejną bandę nieskrępowanych przez „sprawiedliwość" łajdaków, albo usycha z nudy, grając w partyjkę go ze swoją prawą ręką, albo nadal kalkuje w myślach znaczenie pikowego „ASa". Każda z tych perspektyw wydawała mu się nagle o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem, niż oczekiwanie na niego z utęsknieniem. Wiedział, że ani deszcz uderzający o szyby pustego pokoju, ani skąpany w porannym słońcu poranek, ani tym bardziej najwspanialszy zachód słońca pod gołym niebem nie był wstanie zmyć wspomnień z Lacroix.

— Dlaczego nadal upierasz się przy swoim?

Wargi poruszyły się w synchronizowanym ruchu, chociaż nie wydobył z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wiedział jednak, że to wystarczało.

„Wszystko dla niego."

Usłyszał wokół siebie koncert niezadowolonych głosów i dopiero wówczas zdał sobie sprawę, że sytuacja ta była tak zabawna, że aż zęby go od niej rozbolały.

— Odmawia zeznań. — Usłyszał nad swoim uchem głos przepełniony pretensją.

— Jak może powiedzieć cokolwiek w takim stanie, no jak? — Pytał inny. Miał wrażenie, że odrobinkę bardziej do niego pozytywnie nastawiony. — Ledwo oddycha, ale wy, niedoświadczeni, jak zawsze porywacie się z motyką na słońce.

Poczuł na swoim karku spojrzenie. Różne od tych wszystkich, jakby bardziej przyjazne, gotowe nieść pomocną dłoń. Choć równie dobrze mógł być to jedynie wybryk jego wyobraźni.

— To nie ma już najmniejszego znaczenia. — Ociężały, pełen powagi ton odbił się od ścian gmachu. — Jego dni są…

Główny oskarżyciel urwał w połowie zdania. Więzień usłyszał huk, hałas, potem nagłą ciszę, która rozpętała w jego umyśle istną burzę. Okrzyki bitewne rozniosły się po sali. Niektórzy upraszali o ciszę, inni ratowali się ucieczką, a jeszcze inni grozili, że rebelia to akt przemocy i nieposłuszeństwa, skierowany w stronę Tenryuubito, za którą grozi kara śmierci bez jakichkolwiek formalności.

— Uratował mnie pikowy AS.

Ktoś szepnął wprost w ucho oskarżonego. Usłyszał chichot – cichy, urwany, nietypowy. Parsknął pod nosem, co w jego wykonaniu mogło zakrawać o śmiech.

Ace'owi kamień spadł z serca.


	2. Na swoim miejscu

Tashigi kochała katany.

Legendarne, tanie, drogie, zardzewiałe, ostre, tępe – wszystkie, niezależnie od rodzaju materiału, rąk rzemieślniczych i przeznaczenia.

Dawały jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego tak potrzebowała jako bezbronna i delikatna kobieta.

Były czymś, co z wiekiem przemijało, podobnie jak ludzie. Czasem niszczały, tępiały, strzępiły się, aż w końcu stawały się bezwartościowe. Mimo że o tym wiedziała jak nikt, nigdy nie wyrzuciła swojej pierwszej katany, którą dostała od prawnego opiekuna na ósme urodziny. Od całonocnych i dniowych treningów przeszła do historii, ale kobieta nadal miała ją ze sobą. Traktowała ten kawałek żelaza jak talizman szczęścia.

Może dlatego najbardziej ze wszystkich miejsc, na których stacjonował jej okręt, najbardziej upodobała sobie rodzinne miasto swojego przełożonego. Longtown, okrzyknięte miastem „końca i początków", jeszcze przed dniem jej narodzin było żywą legendą, ale ona, jako jedna z nielicznych, wiedziała, że kiedyś to miasto słynęło z wyrobu mieczy.

Nie mogła tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego tak często katany wpadały w ręce łaknących ludzkiej krwi łowców głów i piratów. Z tego tytułu Tashigi, jak każdy, miała swoje prywatne marzenie – pragnęła wyswobodzić katany spod tyranii niegodnych właścicieli.

Poprawiła okulary, opadające jej na czubek nosa i zawiesiła dłużej spojrzenie na liście gończym, wiszącym na ścianie tuż nad jej biurkiem. Mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści. Były psi szermierz, Roronoa Zoro, wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak rok temu. Nie zmienił się nic, pomijając fakt, że słuch po nim zaginął. Wiedziała, że jedyną przepustką, aby go odnaleźć, było znalezienie się na odległych morzach Nowego Świata, dlatego przyjęła awans i zdecydowała się nadal podążać krok w krok za Smokerem.

Gdy miesiąc temu ostatni raz spojrzała na swój pokój, już nie jako właściciel a postronny obserwator, w jej oczach zakręciła się łza. W głębi serca nie chciała stamtąd wyjeżdżać na stałe, jednak miała poczucie obowiązku i wiedziała, że kiedyś musi ruszyć się z tamtego miejsca, zwłaszcza że ich kariera na pierwszej połówce Grand Line schyliła się ku końcowi, wraz z rozwiązaniem bitwy na Marineford.

W jej sercu zagościła także nuta niepewności, fałszywej wiary w to, że bez Smokera u boku nie będzie w stanie kontynuować swojej kariery w Marynarce Wojennej.

Z wachlarza rozmyślań na ziemie sprowadziły ją z powrotem drzwi kajuty, otwierające się z impetem. Tashigi podskoczyła w miejscu i położyła dłoń w okolicy serca.

Smoker nie miał w zwyczaju pukać. Uważał, że ta czynność była przeznaczona dla ludzi pokroju pokładowego majtka – słabego i niepewnego, święcie przekonanego, że jego obecność w życiu załogi może przynieść więcej szkód niż pożytku. On nie musiał się przejmować takimi błahostkami, więc, nie pomyślawszy nawet, że świeżo upieczona kapitan może być zajęta, szarpnął za klamkę i pociągnął ją jednym, płynnym ruchem. Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi, które uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę.

Tashigi od zawsze plątała mu się pod nogami i mimo że na początku nie był skory do wzięcia żółtodzioba pod swoje skrzydła, uważając to za niepotrzebny balast i kłopot, przyjął ją z otwartymi ramionami, skoro taka była wola admirała floty. Wystarczyło kilka miesięcy, aby młoda, ale pełna zapału stażystka wkupiła się w jego łaski. Tak zagospodarował w sercu nutkę sympatii do jej skromnej osoby. Choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego otwarcie, zawsze traktował ją ulgowo – nie wymagał od niej bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, uważając, że ma swój rozum i sama powinna oceniać co jest dobre, a co złe na podstawie swojego światopoglądu. Dawał jej wolną rękę w niektórych dochodzeniach, trzymając kciuki za jej sukces. Tylko czasem przyglądał się z pewnego dystansu jej zmaganiom, nakierowując lub dając wskazówki gestami lub półsłówkami. Nigdy jednak nie czynił tego otwarcie.

Od chwili, gdy mianowanego go wiceadmirałem o wiele bardziej skupił się na swojej pracy i przestał traktować Tashigi jak dziecko, ale swoją prawą rękę. Postanowił wyrzucić z zakamarka umysłu wszystkie zwroty grzecznościowe, swój instynkt ojcowski i inne dyrdymały, które mogły przeszkodzić mu w prawidłowym funkcjonowaniu.

Nie, nie był pracoholikiem. Uznał po prostu, że wszystkie nieporadne poufałości musi zostawić daleko w tyle.

W jego życiu zdarzyło się coś jeszcze, co całkowicie przewróciło jego system wartości do góry nogami. Miał wrażenie, że kilka ważnych dla niego wspomnień rozpłynęło się gdzieś na dnie szarych komórek, nieuchronnie rozmazując się na tle dalszych wydarzeń.

Smoker nie miał zamiaru się nad tym rozckliwiać, będąc pewnym, że czas wymaże wszystkie rany i da ukojenie jego zszarganym nerwom i wyciągnie drzazgę, która utkwiła w jego sercu.

Zlustrował Tashigi surowo, zawieszając spojrzenie na delikatnie zaróżowianych policzkach pani kapitan, która nerwowym ruchem schowała katanę do pochwy.

— Drugi z kolei patrol nie wrócił— zagrzmiał tubalnym głosem, wkładając dwa cygara pomiędzy zęby. Był zły. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak sprawnie wyszkolona grupa jak G-5 nie mogła sprostać kaprysom mórz Nowego Świata. — Wyruszamy im na spotkanie, Tashigi.

Mimo że kontakt z dwoma patrolującymi oddziałami się urwał, miał niejasne wrażenie, że najzwyczajniej zapomnieli o obowiązkach i postanowili uczcić samowolkę. Prawda była taka, że gdyby Smoker nie wiedział, że te wyrzutki społeczne były marynarzami, już dawno gniliby za kratami Impel Down.

— Tak jest! — Zasalutowała, a okulary znów opadły jej na czubek nosa.

Smoker obrócił się na pięcie. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak kobieta narzuca na ramiona płaszcz kapitana marynarki wojennej. Mimo przerażającej pustki, która ogarnęła go podczas ostatniego wielkiego starcia pomiędzy marynarką a piratami, miał poczucie, że wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

Tashigi nie mogła powiedzieć tego samego. Miała wrażenie, że od środowej wizyty tajemniczej kobiety, Smoker wymaga od siebie zbyt wiele. Może powinna go o to wprost zapytać? Z racji ich wieloletniej znajomości był zobowiązany odpowiedzieć.

— Tu jest ciemno, jak w dupie! Nie widzę czubka własnego nosa — narzekał marynarz, przedzierający się przez gąszcz krzewów. Zawył z bólu, gdy igła z bliżej niezidentyfikowanego drzewa, wbiła się boleśnie w jego skroń. — Ażeby cię szlag! — zaklął pod nosem.

— To dlatego, że jesteś uparty jak osioł, Joe — mruknął jego kompan, zaciskając mocno dłoń na latarce. — Mówiłem, żebyś poczekał do świtu! — warknął, gdy noga ugrzęzła mu w błocie. Miał dość warunków pracy jakie przysługiwały mu przez te cztery bite dni, od chwili, w której ich nowy przełożony wydał werdykt, że ma zebrać kilka zaufanych ludzi i wybrać się na patrol w okolice archipelagu wysp, graniczących od wschodu z Lacroix, którymi Smoker był zainteresowany. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że wiceadmirał popadł w naprawdę chorą fascynację. — Ambicje cię zżerają, czy co?

— Och, zamknij się w końcu i rób swoje, LG — mruknął pod nosem Joe, ocierając z twarzy kropelki krwi. — Przecież wiesz, no, że im wcześniej skończymy robotę, tym prędzej będziemy mogli własnoręcznie zadbać o bezpieczeństwo naszej małej Tashigi.

— Kapitan Tashigi…. — mruknął drugi rozmówca, rozmarzając się na chwilę. — A wiesz Joe, że ona… Oi, gdzie ty jesteś, Joe? No, Joe, nie strój sobie żartów!

LG wiedział jednak, że chorobliwa fascynacja Smokera nie wzięła się znikąd. Okolica ta od dwóch miesięcy słynęła z „rzeki trupów", jak określił _fachowo_ jeden z mieszkańców portowej wioski, zwanej przez Światowy Rząd Fiore. Więc było zrozumiałe, że nowy wiceadmirał chciał udowodnić wszystkim, że jego nominacja nie była wzięta z powietrza, a miała swoje mocne grunty w jego działaniach.

LG jednak nie było teraz do śmiechu i nie miał ochoty udowadniać całemu światu, że jego pracodawca zajmował odpowiednie dla siebie stanowisko. Gdy usłyszał za plecami trzask łamanej gałęzi, głos ugrzązł mu w gardle i zacisnął kurczowo dłoń na rącze latarki. Obrócił się szybko, przełykając głośno ślinę.

Wytrzeszczył oczy w przerażeniu, dostrzegając szary cień rysujący się na pniach drzew. Strach sparaliżował każdy mięsień żołnierza G-5.

Zgrzyt. Ktoś mocno przycisnął kredę do zielonej tablicy, wpisując na niej kolejne nazwisko niedbałym, koślawym pismem.

— Chyba powinniśmy zmorzyć w końcu działania marynarki, prawda? Wysyłają same płotki.

Znudzony, senny głos wypełnił pomieszczenie. Po chwili nastąpiło ziewnięcie i znów cisza.

Młody mężczyzna, pochylający się nad kartkami papieru, nie czekał na odpowiedź. Poderwał się z miejsca.

— Ofelio, przygotuj nasze nowe show. Poproś tego pana od lewej, aby wybrał losowo numer od dziewięć do dwadzieścia cztery.

Pojedyncze klaśnięcie w dłoń sprawiło, że jeszcze przed chwilą jarzące się świece zgasły. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, w którym krzątała się pokojówka nazwana wcześniej Ofelią. Zabrała ze stolika den-den-mushi, podniosła słuchawkę i przycisnęła ją sobie do ucha.

— Proszę rozsiąść się wygodnie. Loża honorowa należy dziś do pana z numerem trzy i pół. Dzisiejszym szczęśliwym losem okazały się numery jeden, dwa, trzy, pięć, sześć, siedem, osiem, dwadzieścia pięć, dwadzieścia sześć, dwadzieścia siedem, osiem i dziewięć. Reszcie życzę powodzenia.

Powiedziała głosem wypranym z emocji, głosem, który brzmiał jakby przepuszczono go przez syntezator mowy, i odłożyła słuchawkę.


	3. Ostatni krzyk nadziei

Powietrze było nasączone najróżniejszymi zapachami - pachniało krwią, ogniem, pleśnią i morską wodą, choć równie dobrze mógł to być zwykły wybryk wyobraźni jego zmęczonego organizmu, zmieszanego ze sprzecznymi emocjami, które w nim odżyły. Jedyne, co słyszał, to swój przyspieszony oddech i krople deszczu uderzające o ściany, choć nie wykluczał, że był to po prostu niedokręcony kran.

— Luffy…! — Krzyk urwał się, odbijając się echem od sufitu.

Ace nie widział, gdzie jest, nie miał też zielonego pojęcia, jak znalazł się w tej zatęchłej dziurze. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał, to swojego młodszego braciszka, który tak mocno go ściskał, że aż czuł, jak paznokcie wrzynają mu się w skórę i ból, który przeszył na wskroś jego ciało, z powodu utraty serca, wątroby i innych ważnych organów, wypalonych przez admirała Marynarki, Akainu.

Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, ręka mimowolnie musnęła miejsca, gdzie powinna znajdować się jego największa duma, znamię Białobrodego_,_ ale gdy zamiast gładkiej skóry napotkał coś chropowatego i nieprzyjemnego w dotyku, przełknął głośno ślinę, a na jego twarz wypłynął niewyraźny grymas.

Czy nie powinien być martwy? Ace nie wierzył w życie po życiu, nie wierzył także w Niebo, więc niemałym zaskoczeniem było to, jak się obudził. Był pewny, że umiera – łzy, pot, przeraźliwe krzyki Monkeya były na to wystarczającym dowodem. Nie wspominając już o tym, jak bardzo okropnie czuł się, gdy lekarz oznajmił, że jego życie jest już z góry skazane na porażkę. Może trafił do najgłębszych czeluści Piekła, ale dlaczego jedyną rzeczą, której teraz pragnął, było ciepło drugiej osoby?

Portgasa D. Ace'a nikt nie nauczył miłości. Wszystko zostało zduszone w zarodku, gdy jego młoda matka powołała go do życia, tym samym sprowadzając na siebie śmierć – to była pierwsza i ostatnia lekcja miłości, jakiej doświadczył na swojej skórze. Mimo wszystko, był matce bardzo wdzięczny, gdy mógł przyjąć jej nazwisko i pływać po morzach całego świata.

Jeszcze jako dziecko przejawiał skłonności sadystyczne i nie sądził, że w życiu spotkają go jakiekolwiek przyjemności. Był przekonany, że nigdy nie ulokuje w nikim swoich uczuć. Gdziekolwiek usłyszał wzmiankę o swoim zmarłym ojcu, najgorszym kryminaliście, który chodził kiedykolwiek po ziemi, zalewała go krew i tracił nad sobą panowanie.

Pamiętał jak wielokrotnie mówił dziadkowi Garpowi, że gdyby miał w sobie więcej siły, nikt by go nie powstrzymał od zabicia pijanych piratów, którzy debatowali przy gorzale i kuflach piwa nad losem domniemanego dziecka zmarłego Króla Piratów. Właściwie, tylko niewielka garstka osób wiedziała, że krew demona przetrwała.

W jego egzystencji był także moment przełomowy - poznał Sabo, a później Luffy'ego, którzy w jego życie wnieśli radość i blask rozświetlający drogę. W sercu Ace'a narodziła się nadzieja i, mimo że był z natury samotnikiem, nie chciał umierać sam. Nie chciał żyć w nienawiści do świata oraz samego siebie, choć wiedział, że miał do tego odpowiednie perspektywy. Nauczył się marzyć i nawet nie miał pojęcia, kiedy stał się takim maniakalnym optymistą.

_To wszystko przez ciebie, Luffy_, pomyślał i wykrzywił usta w coś na kształt uśmiechu na samo wspomnienie swojego szalonego brata, który zawsze pakował się największe tarapaty.

— Lu-luffy! — ponowił krzyk. Tak strasznie chciał go zobaczyć żywego i zdrowego, zwłaszcza, że ostatnim razem przelał tyle gorzkich łez. Chciał go przycisnąć do piersi i powiedzieć, że zgodnie z obietnicą nigdy nie umrze, bo nie może zostawić na pastwę losu takiego chodzącego kłopotu, jakim był Słomiany Kapelusz.

— Szkoda twojego gardła, nie ma go tutaj. Właściwie to słuch o nim zaginął jakieś pół roku temu. — Nie znał tego głosu, ale miał wrażenie, że te słowa były wypowiedziane na w pół drwiąco i na w pół poważnie. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zaczął szukać wzrokiem swojego rozmówcy. Niestety, jedyną rzeczą, którą odnalazł, była ciemność.

Nie dopuścił do siebie ewentualnej możliwości braku dostępu do brata, upierając się przy myśli, że za chwilę usłyszy charakterystyczny chichot Luffy'ego. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale poczuł, jak słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Spróbował podnieść się na łokciach, lecz zrezygnował z tego frywolnego czynu, gdy przeszywający na wskroś ból rozłożył go na łopatki. Upadł na coś twardego, nie kryjąc cichego jęku boleści.

— Ace, nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że żyjesz. — Nieznajomy kontynuował, gdy Ace kolejny już raz postanowił się wykaraskać z bezsilności. Całkowicie nadaremno. Miał za to wrażenie, że jego ciało oplotły niewidzialne sznury i jedyne, co mógł, to wierzgać nogami i się wiercić. — Szczerze powiedziawszy, miałem sporo wątpliwości, czy uda mi się pozbierać cię do kupy i chyba tylko dzięki wspaniałomyślnej Ofelii, która zaoferowała swoje serce, udało mi się postawić cię na nogi. Zawsze podziwiałem twoją silną wolę życia, wiesz, Ace?

— Kim jesteś? — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, zmuszając swoje ciało do fizycznego wysiłku. Podniósł się na nogi, opierając lewą dłonią o ścianę i postarał się o skupienie swoich myśli na potencjalnym wrogu, który bez skrupułów zagrał na jego nerwach. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zagubiony i… samotny. Jedyna myśl, która go nawiedziła to:

_Poruszę Niebo i Piekło, aby udowodnić, że się mylisz. _

Miał też nieodparte wrażenie, że ów osoba znała go na tyle dobrze, by bez problemu dotknąć jego najsłabszych punktów. Gdyby tylko wiedział, kto kryje się w płachcie ciemności, może byłby w stanie odbić piłeczkę.

— Kim jestem? — Nieznajomy zaśmiał się perliście. — Twoim ostatnim krzykiem nadziei, Ace.

Zaklaskał w dłonie i pokój wypełnił się tak bardzo oślepiającym światłem, że Ace musiał na powrót zamknąć oczy.

Smoker kolejny raz tego dnia zazgrzytał zębami ze złości, gdy usiadł na zamarzniętym konarze.

— Jak zwykle nikt nic nie widział i nic nie słyszał — prychnął pod nosem do młodej pani kapitan, która podeszła bliżej częściowo oblodzonego jeziora. Złożyli służbową wizytę mieścinie Fiore, ale nie było śladu po wysłanych dwóch patrolach - z tego też powodu Smoker czuł irytację. Chodzili od drzwi do drzwi, zadając standardowe pytania mieszkańcom, ale nikt nie powiedział nic więcej poza tym, że od czasu do czasu zjeżdżają się tutaj piraci z różnych krańców świata, z czego wiceadmirał doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Dlatego właśnie wysłał ekipę G-5, która zawiodła. — Śmierdzi mi to przekrętem na kilometr — dodał jeszcze, wciskając w zęby kolejne dwie fajki.

Smoker z reguły kopcił jak lokomotywa z bajki Tuwima, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się tak obsesyjnie zaciskać zębów na pecie i na tak długo zatrzymywać dymu w ustach. Kilka razy się przez to zachłysnął, jednak całkowicie o to nie dbał, mając wrażenie, że kilka spraw, zwłaszcza te kręcące się wokół „rzeki trupów", wymknęło mu się spod kontroli.

— Wiceadmirale Smo. — Żołnierz stanął tuż przed nim, salutując i starając się jednocześnie powstrzymać grymas, gdy Smoker wydmuchał mu prosto w twarz śmierdzący dym. — Sprawdziliśmy tę kobietę. No, wie pan, tę, która złożyła panu nieoczekiwaną wizytę piątego… — uściślił. — Wiem, że to może wydać się nieprawdopodobne, ale ona…

— Smoker-san, cholera jasna, wiceadmirale! — Tashigi pochylała się na brzegiem jeziora tak bardzo, że w każdej chwili mogła uderzyć głową o twardy lód. Smoker przestał słuchać oficera, poruszony faktem, że kobieta zdobyła się na taki poufały gest jak przekleństwo, bo rzadko mógł od niej usłyszeć coś podobnego.

Tashigi była naprawdę grzeczną dziewczynką.

— Co jest? — zacharczał, zrywając się na równe nogi i podchodząc do swojej podwładnej tak blisko, że bez problemu mógłby ją strącić do lodowatej wody. Pierwsze, co rzuciło się mu w oczy to wystający skrawek materiału z lodu, a gdy nachylił się jeszcze trochę, dostrzegł siną twarz, wyglądającą, jakby wyciągnięto ją żywcem z horroru o zombie. Mężczyzna, jak wykalkulował na oko wiceadmirał, mógł mieć dwadzieścia pięć lat góra; ewentualnie plus albo minus dwa, lecz nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia.

— Macie go wyciągnąć, zidentyfikować i określić przyczynę zgonu — warknął do swoich podwładnych, którzy jak zwykle nie zdawali sobie sprawy ze swojego położenia i powagi sytuacji, rzucając się śnieżkami jak dzieci na placu zabaw. — Już, natychmiast!

Ludzie wokół zaczęli się krzątać, Tashigi wyraźnie coś do niego szeptała podminowanym głosem, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, zatrzymując wzrok na zaciśniętej dłoni trupa.

Przeklęte Lacroix!


	4. AS pik

Smoker wymienił parę uwag z Tashigi, która już wcześniej zebrała kilka informacji o jeziorze w celu rozeznania się w terenie, za co wiceadmirał był jej bardzo wdzięczny, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Zbiornik wodny nie należał do nikogo, co tłumaczyło, dlaczego ta okolica była tak zaniedbana. Ponadto, nikt nie zauważył, aby kręcił się tu ktoś podejrzany.

— Noah, zaczekaj mi tu — mruknął Smoker, usadawiając się wygodnie na korzeniu. — Czego dowiedziałeś się o tej kobiecie? — zapytał spokojnie, zaciskając zęby na cygarach. Kilka minut temu stwierdził, że wychodzeniem z siebie nikomu nic nie udowodni, może co najwyżej mocno zszargać swój autorytet i splamić dobre imię, dlatego też postanowił rozproszyć swoje uczucia w dymie i skupić się, tylko i wyłącznie, na faktach. Liczył też na pomoc ze strony nieżyjącego mężczyzny, który był aktualnie wydobywany z jeziora.

— Ano, więc… — Mężczyzna podrapał się po kilkudniowym zaroście. — Nazywała się Blackmir Ofelia, urodziła się na South Blue — przedstawił ją krótko, wręczając Smokerowi zdjęcie. Mężczyzna rzucił na nie okiem. Był pewny jednej rzeczy – to z pewnością ta sama kobieta, która raczyła mu złożyć wizytę tamtego dnia, mimo że na fotografii była młodsza i nie miała blizny na szyi.

— Wygląda na to, że nie utrzymywała kontaktów z mieszkańcami wioski — kontynuował żołnierz, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni, aby powstrzymać ich drżenie.

— Skąd wytrzasnąłeś to zdjęcie, skoro nigdy nie miała dobrych kontaktów z tubylcami? — zapytał, unosząc brwi. Spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek chciał trzymać czyjąś fotografię dla ozdoby, jeśli nie czuł do tej osoby choć grama sympatii, nie wliczając w to oczywiście listów gończych.

— W karczmie mają coś na wzór izby pamiątkowej. No, wie pan wiceadmirał, takie tam różne imprezy, święta, festiwale i w ogóle.

— Rozumiem — przytaknął tylko. — Skoro nie była piratem, dlaczego zapuściła się na Nowy Świat? — pytał dalej. Najgorsze morze z wszystkich pięciu nie było bagatelą i zwykłe szczęście nie wystarczało, aby na nim przeżyć; zwłaszcza komuś, kto nie żeglował dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

— Dowiedziałem się tylko tyle, że zakochała się po uszy w jakimś młodziaku i dlatego postanowiła wyruszyć w morze.

— Byłbyś w stanie poświęcić się tak dla swojej miłości? — wypalił nagle Smoker, wykazując zainteresowanie tłem zdjęcia.

Wiceadmirał nie był kochliwy, nie potrafiłby rzucić się za ukochaną osobą w ogień, a tym bardziej poświęcić dla niej swojej dalszej kariery. Nie istniała także osoba, w której mógłby na stałe ulokować swoje uczucia, zważywszy na fakt, że okropnie bał się rozczarowań. Jego praca była niebezpieczna, zatem obecność Smokera w czyimś życiu mogła tylko zaszkodzić, a on sam nie chciał mieć przysłowiowej obroży wokół szyi, dlatego całkowicie oddał się pracy.

— A ten mężczyzna, to kto? — zaciekawił się, kładąc wskazujący palec na jasnej czuprynie, uchwyconej na fotografii.

Co prawda, była jedna taka osoba, która w życiu Smokera naprawdę załomotała swoim perswazyjnym myśleniem i zachowaniem, ale nigdy nie miał na jej temat ckliwych myśli i nie traktował jej przyszłościowo. Zwłaszcza, że był facetem. Zwłaszcza, że był piratem. Zwłaszcza, że nie żył już od kliku miesięcy.

— Nie wiem — przyznał szczerze Noah, poprawiając przekrzywiony daszek swojej czapki. Jego głos przywołał Smokera do porządku. — Zaginęła parę miesięcy temu. Dokładnie to jakieś pół roku. Po prostu nagle przestała się pojawiać w mieszkaniu, w którym nocowała.

— Ta wioska jest jakby na wpół wymarła — mówił wiceadmirał do siebie, drapiąc się po podbródku i nadal przyglądając się fotografii.— Fiore była kiedyś stacjonowana przez Moby Dick?

— Tak, prze pana. Właściwie, to Białobrody ochraniał tę wyspę swoją banderą — uściślił. — To wszystko brzmi jak z taniego kryminału, co nie? — Zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy Smoker znów pogrążył się swoich myślach.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — odparł tylko i poklepał Noaha po plecach. Dopiero, gdy znów wstał, aby pochodzić w kółko, uświadomił sobie, że zmarzł na kość i nie czuje prawie w ogóle palców.

— Oficerze, jest tak zimno, że nie czuję nóg — mruknął. — Zaprowadź mnie do karczmy.

— Tak jest!

Smoker zmarszczył czoło. Karczma nie była szczytem marzeń, właściwie uważał, że było to za mocne określenie na coś, co przedstawiało obraz zgliszczy. Pierwsze wrażenie jednak nie spowodowało u niego żadnych odruchów wymiotnych, ani tym bardziej zniesmaczenia, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze bardziej zaciekawił się sprawą. Mruknął do Noaha, aby poczekał na zewnątrz i rozejrzał się po okolicy, sam zaś śmiało otworzył drzwi – uważając jeszcze przy tym, aby przez przypadek nie wyrwać ich zawiasów – i wszedł do środka.

— Dobry — przywitał się. Pomieszczenie nie obfitowało w klientów, nie licząc czterech gości na krzyż i otyłej kobiety, która krzątała się przy barze, wycierając szklanki ścierką.

— Zapraszamy — mruknęła bez entuzjazmu właścicielka, jak się domyślił, a kilku gości wymieniło ze sobą parę zdań na temat wiceadmirała, który pojawił się nagle w zasięgu wzroku. Nawet dosłyszał ciche „biały łowca".

— Wiceadmirał Marynarki Wojennej, Smoker — przedstawił się krótko, nie mając zamiaru spędzić tu całego popołudnia. — Mam do pani kilka pytań — podjął, zaciągając się cygarem. — Właściwie, bardzo interesuje mnie wasza izba pamięci — uściślił, gdy kobieta z wrażenia upuściła szklankę.

— A jaka tam znowu izba pamięci, co pan w ogóle mówi — odparła, wykazując przy tym o wiele więcej entuzjazmu niż na samym początku. Szybko schyliła się pod bar, aby pozbierać stłuczone szkło. — Taki skromny album ze zdjęciami, no, aby zachować kilka miłych wspomnień. Teraz to tyle takich podejrzanych typów się tu kręci, że głowa mała. — Syknęła z bólu, gdy odłamek szkła wbił się jej w palec i po chwili zaczęła go delikatne ssać, wyrzucając pozostałości po szklance do kosza.

— Podejrzanych? — zapytał zaciekawiony Smoker.

— Takich, co nawet potrafią się przedstawić jako marynarze, uchlać się do nieprzytomności, a później zniknąć i tyle ich człowiek widział — mruknęła z wyrzutem. — Nawet nie uregulowali swoich rachunków za nocleg — narzekała, pochylając się nad szafką.

— Naprawdę? — Żyłka na skroni Smokera zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować. Opis „uchlanych do nieprzytomności" doskonale pasował do jego „wesołej" gromadki podwładnych.

— To nieważne — mruknęła, machając nieporadnie ręką, w której trzymała album. — Proszę tutaj popatrzeć — dodała, a jej twarz rozświetlił uśmiech. Smoker podszedł, nie mając ochoty dalej drążyć tematu, co by nie nabawić się znów podniesionego ciśnienia. Wiedział jedno – gdy ich tylko znajdzie, wpoi im, co przystoi, a co nie przystoi żołnierzom Marynarki Wojennej. O ile będą jeszcze żywi.

Pani właścicielka nie szczędziła Smokerowi długich opowieści na temat różnych wydarzeń – czy kontemplacji drzew wiśni czy wiosennych fajerwerków. Wiele razy nawet przepraszała, skarżąc się na to, że _w tak podeszłym wieku to i nawet pamięć zaczyna zawodzić._ Wiceadmirał przytakiwał od czasu do czasu, przytłoczony własnymi myślami. O ile wcześniej przypuszczał, że może czegoś się dowie o Blackmir Ofelii, teraz zwątpił, choć nie miał ochoty jeszcze rezygnować.

— Proszę się zatrzymać — powiedział nagle, dostrzegając jasną czuprynę na zdjęciach. Smoker otaksował go wzrokiem. Rysy twarzy miał ostre, nos orli, a oczy piwne i nieco krzywy zgryz. Strzelał, że mógł mieć dwadzieścia dwa lata, góra trzy. Miał wrażenie, że już gdzieś wcześniej widział tego człowieka, ale postanowił wykorzystać dobroć pani właścicielki. — A o nim pani coś wie?

Kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco w kierunku wiceadmirała, który znał już odpowiedź.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Nietutejszy, to jakoś niespecjalnie mnie interesował. Pewnie podróżny jakiś czy coś. Nie legitymuję swoich gości, jeśli płacą — wzruszyła ramionami.

Jak na gust Smokera, mężczyzna wcale nie wyglądał na podróżnego w tym wysokim, granatowym jak niebo nocą kapeluszu na głowie, białą chustą przewiązaną u szyi i wytwornym, czarnym jesiennym płaszczem, zarzuconym na gołe ramiona.

Kobieta mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, co Smoker zignorował. Był pewny, że chciała jak najszybciej przejść do kolejnej historii, ale nie miał na to czasu.

— Miał coś wspólnego z Blackmir Ofelią? — Mężczyzna pytał dalej.

— Ofelią? — zdumiała się. — Ona to by wszystkich chciała zakuć w swoje kajdany i mieć na posługi. Była bardzo ładną dziewczyną i uzdolnioną plastycznie, lecz strasznie próżną. Nawet nie zdaje sobie pan sprawy, ilu było takich, którzy chętnie by się za nią w ogień rzucili, ale byli też tacy, co wcale nie zwracali na nią uwagi.

— To zdjęcie zostało zrobione w pańskiej karczmie, prawda? — Wyciągnął pomięte zdjęcie zaginionej i pokazał je kobiecie. Smoker nie oskarżałby panny Blackmir o łamanie młodzieńczych serc. Na fotografii nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą – miała zapuchnięte oczy, rozmazany makijaż, niezdrowo bladą cerę i zapadnięte policzki, a blady uśmiech przypominał raczej jak niewyraźny grymas smutku, niżeli szczęśliwości — obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

— Tak. Kilka dni później słuch o niej zaginął — przyznała. — Strasznie płakała, chyba z dwie, a nawet trzy godziny łykała jedną kawę, później podszedł do niej właśnie ten podróżny, ale zamienił z nią raptem kilka słów i szybko stracił zainteresowanie.

— A może mi pani teraz pokazać ten drugi album, mniej oficjalny, przeznaczony tylko dla mieszkańców?

W oczach kobiety zatliła się iskra niepokoju.

Ace, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście, zamrugał parę razy, starając się przyzwyczaić szczypiące oczy do światła. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś zrobił sobie z niego wyjątkowo niesmaczny żart.

Portgas zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten impas trwał za długo, a nie miał czasu stać jak słup soli i zastanawiać się nad wszystkimi najmniejszymi szczegółami. W tej sytuacji każda sekunda była cenna. Zacisnął zęby i znów uchylił powieki.

W pierwszej chwili ciemne kontury obrazka namalowanego na ścianie wydawały się być tylko złudzeniem, dlatego przetarł oczy, usiłując za wszelką cenę pozbyć się resztek otępienia. Jednak, gdy zrobił to drugi, trzeci i czwarty raz, a efekt był taki sam, ogarnęło go zrezygnowanie.

_Dlaczego mam takie okropne uczucie deja vu?,_pomyślał, wpatrując się bezradnie w czarny liść na ścianie. Wszystko wróciło do niego z taką siłą, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy po prostu nie uciec, ale ucieczka nigdy nie była w jego stylu.

Z zadumy wyrwał go szelest i automatycznie skierował swój wzrok w tamtą stronę.

— Nie powinieneś być zdziwiony. Ten znak widnieje na twojej Jolly Roger, prawda? Pływałeś pod nią kiedy miałeś wspaniałe marzenia, aby stać się najsilniejszym i zdobyć One Piece — mruknął cicho nieznajomy. Ace nadal nie potrafił zidentyfikować, gdzie był. Rozglądał się dookoła, lecz jedyne co widział to kamienne ściany, pochodnie, znak piku i swój własny cień. — Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo ci kibicowałem, abyś dopiął swego, a gdy postanowiłeś przyłączyć się do jednego z hegemonów, poczułem naprawdę mocne ukłucie w sercu — dodał, jakby z wyrzutem. — Chciałem mieć cię tylko dla siebie. Wierzyłem, że w końcu odnajdziesz mnie na tym bezkresnym wielkim oceanie, ale poszedłeś w zaparte… Ace, dlaczego musisz być zawsze taki nieprzewidywalny, co?

— Sorka, ale za dużo gadasz i zgubiłem się w trzecim zdaniu — odparł wymownie, drapiąc się po głowie. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o swoich życiowych decyzjach, których nigdy nie żałował, nawet, gdy był już w objęciach śmierci. W tej chwili trudno było mu przyjrzeć się tej sprawie na spokojnie, zwłaszcza, że nadal żył bitwą nad Marineford i za wszelką cenę chciał tam wrócić albo przynajmniej odszukać Luffy'ego, aby przekonać się na własne oczy, że żyje i nic mu nie jest. — Chciałbym cię jednak o coś zapytać. Dlaczego sam nie wyszedłeś mi na spotkanie, skoro chciałeś, abyśmy się w końcu spotkali?

— Właśnie to zrobiłem — odparł, a Ace wyczuł w tym taką pewność siebie, że doznał zawrotów głowy.

— Wybacz, ale nie mogę marnować ani chwili więcej — mruknął, chociaż nie miał pewności, czego ten mężczyzna od niego oczekiwał. Wywnioskował, że śledził jego piracką karierę od początku, więc mógł się domyślić, że nie robił tego na próżno, ot, z braku lepszego pomysłu na zabicie nudy.

— Ace, naprawdę sądzisz, że dam ci tak po prostu odejść? — Usłyszał znów ten śmiech – arogancki, pewny siebie. Portgas nabrał wrażenia, że nieznajomy próbuje mu zasugerować, iż od dziś jest jego własnością, co go strasznie irytowało, zważywszy na fakt, że nie był rzeczą i nie miał ochoty być niczyją zabawką.

— Wybacz, ale nie mam zamiaru pytać o pozwolenie — burknął Płomienna Pięść. — Mam wolną rękę. A tak w ogóle, to widziałeś kiedyś pirata, który podlega jakimkolwiek regułom?

— Wiem, że twoją życiową dewizą jest żyć tak, aby niczego nie żałować, Ace, ale wiesz, nie wszystko idzie zawsze po naszej myśli. Poza tym, nie mam zamiaru cię ograniczać. Ty potrzebujesz mnie, a ja ciebie.

Ace nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w pik, czasem rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie na czarny cień, malujący się z każdą minutą coraz wyraźniej na ścianie. Miał mętlik w głowie i starał się za wszelką cenę nie wpaść w panikę. Nigdy nie powinien poddawać się rozpaczy, która nie prowadziła do niczego dobrego, a raczej sprowadzała wszystko do przegranej, zwłaszcza w takiej podbramkowej sytuacji.

— Nie mogę tkwić w tym bagnie — mruknął pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, choć wiedział, że taka zabawa nie miała w ogóle sensu, zważywszy na fakt, że nieznajomy miał przewagę – to było jego terytorium i właściwie nigdy nie twierdził, że był sam. Jednak Ace pierwszy raz życiu nie miał czasu walczyć do ostatniej kropli potu i narażać swojego karku. Chciał w tej chwili jak najprędzej zobaczyć Luffy'ego.

— Kagerou! — Z ręki Ace'a wystrzelił podmuch ognia w kształcie wiru, przekształcając się po chwili w pożogę, która mogła pożreć swoimi płomieniami nawet całe pomieszczenie. Lubił to uczucie, gdy płomienie lizały jego ciało – czuł przyjemne łaskotanie i ciepło wypełniające każdą komórkę ciała.

Pierwszy raz, od chwili przebudzenia poczuł, że żyje.

— Wiceadmirale, nasz zamordowany to pirat znany jako „Czarny korsarz" Blake. Nagroda za głowę to osiemdziesiąt milionów beli.

— Jaka jest przyczyna zgonu, Tashigi?

— Trudno określić. Na pewno miał skrępowane ręce, o czym świadczą ślady na nadgarstkach. Wygląda na to, że ktoś położył ofiarę na czymś ostrym, nie wykluczam gwoździ, i uderzał niesystematycznie tępym narzędziem — wyjaśniła. — Nie dowiemy się niczego więcej, jeśli nie oddamy ciała do ekspertyzy.

— Morderstwo z premedytacją — mruknął pod nosem Smoker, zaciągając się cygarem. — Zadzwoń do głównej siedziby G-5 i nakaż, aby przyjechali po ciało.

— Denat miał przy sobie jeszcze to — dodała Tashigi, wręczając Smokerowi foliowy worek. — Ściskał ją tak mocno, że byliśmy zmuszeni zrobić kilka nacięć.

Wiceadmirał otarł pot z czoła, przyglądając się przez chwilę zawartości folii i westchnął głęboko, zaciągając się cygarami. Na początku ulokował swój wzrok na czarnym „A", a później przeniósł go na liść w kształcie grotu, znak pik.

— Karta AS? — zaciekawił się, przyglądając się przez chwilę znaku spade. Zmarszczył czoło. Wiedział, że karta nie znalazła się przypadkowo w rękach ofiary, choć bez wątpienia mogła mieć coś wspólnego z hazardowymi machlojkami. — Według raportu LG, ofiary miały w pięściach takie karty.

Smoker nie miał wątpliwości, że i za tym zgonem stała osoba, która ukrywała się pod pseudonimem AS. Tylko dlaczego wybrał akurat znak pik i dlaczego jej ofiarami byli sami piraci w przedziale od pięćdziesięciu milionów beli w górę? Po chwili zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębiła się, gdy grot drgnął lekko, jak igła kompasu, i wskazał wschód.

Miał to potraktować jako zaproszenie do „zabawy"? Wieloletnie praktyki w zawodzie nauczyły go rozwagi, ale Smoker nigdy nie należał do osób odznaczających się cierpliwością, dlatego w miarę swoich możliwości postanowił wszystko przyspieszyć.

— Wiatr w żagle. Ruszamy na Lacroix — zagrzmiał w stronę pani kapitan i ludzi G-5.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale gdy tylko obracał w dłoni pikowego ASa, przed jego oczami zarysowała się sylwetka Portgasa D. Ace'a. Człowieka, który w jednej chwili wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami.


	5. Zabawa w chowanego

_Ciepłe promienie słońca ogrzewały policzki kapitana marynarki, a podmuch chłodnego zefiru poruszał delikatnie jego włosami. Co chwila zaciągając się cygarami, patrzył gniewnie na pirata, który w bezczelny sposób przerwał mu święty spokój._

— _Jesteś cholernie nieobliczalny, Portgas — mruknął po chwili zły jak diabli, ściskając w dłoni swoją jutte, wykonaną z morskiego kamienia. Miał po dziurki w nosie tego całego afiszowania się dwudziestoletniego mężczyzny, który otwarcie sugerował mu, że powinni skończyć z przebierankami i gierkami, ale marynarz był zdegustowany jego machlojkami i tym, że ciągle wchodził mu w drogę. _

_Dziś zagrał na jego nerwach naprawdę porządnie i miał ochotę solidnie uderzyć go w głowę._

— _A ty do bólu schematyczny, panie marynarzu. — Ace pokazał mu powakacyjnie język i zachichotał w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób._

— _Wiesz, że mogę aresztować cię w każdej chwili, prawda? — warknął pod nosem, nie mając pojęcia, co go przywiało na pokład pełen marynarzy i jakim prawem powalił wszystkich jego ludzi na deski pokładu. Cieszył się pierwszy raz w życiu, że Tashigi poszła na miasto umoralniać mieszkańców na temat katan._

— _Tak. Tak. Wiem — zapewnił. — Ale szczerze wątpię, że ci się to powiedzie, Smoker — mruknął, dając nacisk na jego imię. _

Rozmawiaj sobie z takim, który na wszystko znajdzie linię obrony,_ mruknął w myślach kapitan marynarki, zaciągając się fajką. _

— _Czego ode mnie tym razem chce taki niesławny pirat jak ty? — zapytał, nie spuszczając z niego wzorku. Mimo całej sympatii, którą go darzył, nie miał zamiaru puszczać mu wszystkiego płazem. _

— _Szukam pewnego człowieka…_

— _Doszły mnie słuchy, że polujesz na Czarnobrodego — wpadł mu w słowo. _

— _Mam go na celowniku, ale to w tej chwili nieważne — zapewnił. — Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. _

— _Pomocy? Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie kiwnę chociażby palcem aby wspomóc piratów, co?_

— _Cicho… — Ace pomachał niedbale dłonią przed jego twarzą i wepchnął Smokerowi do wolnej ręki fotografię. — Pomóż mi go odnaleźć Smoker, a…_

Krzyki kamratów obudziły go ze snu, w połowie przerywając wspomnienie, którego świadomie nigdy by nie odtworzył.

Co takiego chciał mu powiedzieć?

W głowie Smokera tworzył się porządny mętlik, ale jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to znaleźć brakujące ogniwo. Otworzył szufladę biurka i wyciągnął z niej zniszczoną przez czas fotografię, którą wręczył mu Ace tamtego pamiętnego upalnego dnia w Alabaście, tuż po tym, jak Słomkowy Kapelusz wywinął się dłoniom sprawiedliwości.

_Kłamca_, pomyślał Smoker, prychając pod nosem,_ nigdy więcej nie otwarłeś do mnie gęby, Portgas. _

Położył zdjęcie na blacie, właściwie to rzucił je na drewno, jakby mógł się od niego czymś zarazić. Potrząsnął głową, aby odgonić od siebie myśli, które nagle zaczęły się kłębić w jego głowie.

_Co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć? I kto, u diabła, jest na tym zdjęciu?_

Nie znał odpowiedzi, dlatego patrzył się przez maleńkie, zakurzone okno na to, co dzieje się na pokładzie. G-5 krzątała się po statku, a Tashigi rzucała im rozkazy, pilnując kursu. Mógł usłyszeć kilka wyjętych z kontekstu zdań „szybciej", „na północ" czy „musimy tam dotrzeć przed zmierzchem", ale prawie wcale jej nie słuchał, odliczając w myślach minuty do dotarcia na wyspę.

Przetarł oczy, ale zamiast pożądanego efektu, poczuł jak pod powieki napływają mu łzy.

Nie spał, mimo że ogarniające coraz mocniej zmęczenie było tak silne, że jego oczy zamykały się mimowolnie. Wiedział jednak, że nie powinien zasnąć w tej ciemnej jaskini, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła był jego palec, pulsujący żywym ogniem.

Nie mógł wyjść z wrażenia, że było tu zdecydowanie za duszno, chociaż czasami czuł chłód na karku, tak jakby ktoś obserwował go z ukrycia. Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, gdy jego powieki stały się jeszcze cięższe i z uporem maniaka nacierał coraz szybciej naprzód. Asekurował się chropowatą i popękaną ścianą, aby nie upaść.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że od chwili, w której opuścił pomieszczenie z wymalowanym pikiem na ścianie, musiało minąć kilka ciągnących się w nieskończoność godzin i nie napotkał na swojej drodze ani jednej, żywej istoty, martwej zresztą także.

Gdy zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, poczuł, jak coś boleśnie wbija mu się w dłoń. Syknął głośno, ale wiedział, że nie był to odpowiedni moment na użalanie się nad płynącą z palca krwią, dlatego zerknął tylko na niego ukradkiem, ale gdy wykonał kolejny krok, poczuł silne zawroty głowy i odruchy wymiotne. Westchnął z bezradności, obiema dłońmi opierając się o ścianę.

_Jeszcze tylko kawałeczek_, pocieszał się myślach. Ale jakkolwiek by na to nie spojrzeć, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest odcięty od świata, gdy znów znalazł się w tym samym lochu, do którego, jak się domyślał, schodziły się wszystkie korytarze. Uświadomił sobie, że chodził w kółko. To było takie do bólu irytujące, że miał ochotę wyć z bezradności.

_Gdzie ja jestem, do cholery? _

Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, aby dać upust swoim emocjom. To w ogóle nie pomogło, zamiast tego poczuł przeszywający ból w dłoni.

Ofelia na wielkim ekranie obserwowała spod przymrużonych powiek mężczyznę, który błądził jak małe dziecko po korytarzach _instytucji_. Miała wrażenie, że brakuje jej tylko dobrej oprawy w postaci coli i popcornu, wtedy naprawdę poczułaby się jak w kinie.

Zerknęła na zegarek, którego wskazówka złowieszczo przesunęła się na w pół do trzeciej po południu.

— Nie zostało mu wiele czasu — powiedziała znudzona, tym samym syntetycznym głosem, pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek chęci do życia. Wykreśliła kolejne nazwisko z tablicy.

— To, że oni wszyscy pozdychali w tym labiryncie, nie znaczy, że on sobie nie poradzi, Ofelio — wytłumaczył mężczyzna, który przeglądał się w lustrze i poprawiał właśnie niebieski, wysoki kapelusz na głowie. — Nice! – mruknął entuzjastycznie pod nosem, wskazując na swoje odbicie palcem.

— Mam mieszane uczucia — poinformowała go, nakreślając tym razem białą kredką datę.

— Jeśli nawet umrze – westchnął mężczyzna — odrodzi się z popiołu niczym feniks, czyż nie to sobie obiecaliśmy, co?

Ofelia pokręciła tylko ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

— Na kolacje będziemy mieć gości, droga Ofelio. Przywitaj ich z należytym szacunkiem. — Zachichotał, kierując się w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

_Och, zabawa w chowanego powinna się skończyć dawno temu w dzieciństwie, nie sądzisz, Ace?, _pomyślał i wtedy stało się coś, co wykraczała poza zwykłą dziecinną zabawę w parku.

Portgas D. Ace potknął się o pierwsze zwłoki.


	6. Wyspa śmierci

Niebo zakwitło kolorem pomarańczy. Kolejny dzień mijał tak jak tysiące przed nim wraz ze słońcem chowającym się za horyzontem.

Smoker, delektując się spokojem, przeglądał wieczorną gazetę. Szukał czegoś, co mogło go zainteresować, ale doznał głębokiego rozczarowania. Nie działo się absolutnie nic, co mogło przykuć jego uwagę. Szczerze wątpił, aby plotki o rzekomej śmierci Słomkowego Kapelusza Luffy'ego były prawdziwie, ba, głęboko wierzył, że jego powrót będzie akcentowany wielkim „buuum" z dedykacjami dla kolejnej generacji piratów.

Mimo że od śmierci Białobrodego morza wcale nie były już tak spokojne, piraci masowo rzucili się na lądy, które niegdyś należały do jego bandery. Pozostała trójka Imperatorów także nie próżnowała – za punkt honoru obrali sobie zdobywanie, jak na gwałt, nowych terytoriów, może prócz tych należących do Czerwonowłosego Shanksa, który zawsze cechował się zdrowym rozsądkiem. Na tej też podstawie Smoker wywnioskował, że zamierzony sukces Marynarki odbił się rykoszetem od reputacji bezpieczeństwa mieszkańców społeczeństwa pięciu mórz.

Czy mógł Ofelię zaliczyć do grona ofiar nowego systemu terroru? Tego nie wiedział, dlatego głównym celem programowym ich misji nie było tylko prześledzenie struktury i tajemnicy Lacroix, ale wyjaśnienie jej zniknięcia. Czuł w kościach, że odnajdzie tam jakieś wskazówki.

Dedukcja go nie zawodziła. Nigdy.

— Wiceadmirale Smoker! — Krzyk świeżo upieczonej pani kapitan rozbudził go z rozmyślań.

— Co jest? — zapytał, spoglądając na swoją prawą rękę spod gazety. Nie umknął mu fakt, że Tashigi była wyraźnie czymś wzburzona. Doznał uczucia _deja vu_, ale posłusznie poderwał się z miejsca, składając mechanicznie brukowiec.

— To istna rzeka trupów — wyszeptała i przełknęła głośno ślinę, przypatrując się czemuś, czego Smoker z takiej odległości nie mógł dostrzec. Podszedł bliżej.

Zaiste, miała rację. Morze zafarbowało się na kolor krwi. Nad jego powierzchnią wraz z morskim prądem płynęła fala zwłok.

Wiceadmirał poczuł jak serce zaczęło wybijać szybciej rytm. Nie mógł zignorować zaciśniętych pięści każdego z trupów.

— Sugeruję, abyśmy podzieli się na dwie grupy – zdecydował. – Ta, która zostanie na pokładzie i ta, która pójdzie w ślad za mną, aby zbadać wyspę — zagrzmiał, a kilkanaście par oczu skupiło na nim swoją uwagę.

Tashigi, po wieloletniej współpracy, nie mogła tak po prostu przejść obojętnie koło reakcji Smokera. Dostrzegła, jak jego dłonie drżą i aby to ukryć, lewą włożył do kieszeni; jak jeszcze mocniej zacisnął zęby na cygarach, jak w jego oczach pojawiły się ogniki, jak nie mógł dać upustu swoim emocjom. Kobieta tak naprawdę pierwszy raz widziała go w takim stanie, zawsze skryty pod maską opanowania był jak zamknięta księga. Teraz miała wrażenie, że wszystkie emocje odbijały się w jego oczach.

— Dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego? — zapytała mimowolnie, mając pewne podejrzenia co do stanu emocjonalnego swojego przełożonego.

— Czysta dedukcja, ale najprawdopodobniej mamy do czynienia z chorym fanatykiem załogi Białobrodego, który nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że się rozpadła — odpowiedział.

— Insynuuję, że ewentualnie chorobliwym krytykiem tej załogi, który lubi mścić się na umarłych — wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze Tashigi. Miała świadomość, że wszystko sprowadzało się do osoby, która jeszcze przed rokiem miała moc zdolną do zniszczenia świata.

— Tak czy siak, to z pewnością maniak sportów ekstremalnych — skomentował Smoker, skinięciem głowy przyznając dziewczynie rację. — Miej się na baczności, Tashigi, i nie puszczaj gardy — powiedział po chwili, wpatrując się jak w transie w wyspę Lacroix, która właśnie ukazała się na horyzoncie.

Ace nie był usatysfakcjonowany zwłokami mężczyzny, na którego upadł. Przez chwilę pokładał w nim swoją nadzieję, ale kalkulując, że trup nie może udzielić mu żadnej wskazówki, skapitulował, dlatego nie zauważył ani pikowego AS'a w jego dłoni, ani tatuażu wyrytego dumnie na ramieniu.

Niestety, nigdy nie był osobą, która z maniakalnym uporem kierowała się szarymi komórkami, nie układał w głowie także żadnych podstępnych planów i zawiłych strategii. Działał impulsywnie i pod wpływem chwili, a teraz adrenalina tętniąca w żyłach podpowiadała, że musi się podnieść i iść prosto przed siebie.

Wiedział, że jeśli niczego nie zrobi, to jego świat rozpadnie się na miliony kawałków. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, dlatego jedyne, co mógł, to biec do przodu i się nie zatrzymać, nawet jeśli miałoby to trwać więcej niż wieczność.

— Oi, Joe, ale żeś mnie wystraszył tym nagłym zniknięciem — usłyszał głos, który odbił się echem od wąskiego tunelu. Usta Portgasa rozchyliły się w delikatnym uśmiechu i, nie zaważając na to czy to wróg, czy przyjaciel, postanowił wyjść na spotkanie śladowej ilości życia.

— Sam żem był w szoku jak stąd do końca świata — nadawał wesoło Joe, rękami nakreślając jak daleko jest stąd do końca świata. — Nagle pojawiły się jakieś korzenie, które zassały mnie do ziemi, czaisz, nie? — zaśmiał się.

— A to dobre! Pokonało nas drzewo! — LG zawtórował swojemu przyjacielowi broni gromkim śmiechem, jakby opowiadali sobie kawały.

Ace przypatrywał się im przez chwilę z ukrycia. Nie potrafił ich zidentyfikować, ale zdecydowanie nie wyglądali jak rządni krwi wrogowie i posłannicy samego diabła. Raczej zdawało mu się, że byli z kategorii tych lekkomyślnych ludzi, którzy śmiali się ze swojego nieszczęścia, aby dodać sobie otuchy.

Portgas odchrząknął głośno, aby dać im do zrozumienia, że nie są sami, i wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki.

— Jakoś tak chłodno się zrobiło. — Marynarz stojący bliżej niego zadrżał teatralnie i nasunął na głowę kaptur.

— Ano, pierońsko. — Pokiwał głową jego towarzysz, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie spodni. Zawiesił oczy tam, gdzie stał Ace, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami, tak jakby w ogóle go nie zauważył. — Ale wiesz, Joe, nie mam bladego pojęcia, co teraz — odparł, drapiąc się po kilkudniowym zaroście.

— Mnie nie pytaj, wiem tyle, co ty, głupolu jeden — odparował wyższy mężczyzna. — Ale byle do przodu, nie? — zagadnął wesoło

— Mam jakieś takie niejasne wrażenie jakbyśmy nie byli sami i w ogóle — dodał, rzucając jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie Ace'owi. Gdy nic tam nie dostrzegł, ruszył za swoim przyjacielem.

— Głupoty opowiadasz. — fuknął Joe, machając ręką, tak jakby odganiał wyjątkowo namolnego owada. Skierowali się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, tam gdzie prowadziły ich nogi.

Ace zamrugał parę razy powiekami. Profilaktycznie jeszcze próbując do nich zagadać, w przypływie niemocy krzyknął coś na tyle głośno, na ile mu pozwoliło zaschnięte gardło, ale żaden z nich nie zareagował.

Poczuł jak jego ciało wypełnia bliżej niezidentyfikowana pustka. Przyłapał się na nawet na tym, że zachciało mu się płakać.

Filar, który jeszcze przed chwilą utrzymywał go kurczowo przy życiu, rozpadł się na kawałeczki.

_Co jest grane, do diabła?_, zaklął pod nosem.

Okręt wojenny marynarki zacumował. Smoker przyglądał się niechętnie klifom, obserwując je uważnie, doszukując się jakiegokolwiek odchyłu od normalności. Wyspa wyglądała na pierwszy rzut oka zwyczajnie, śmiał nawet twierdzić, że była niezamieszkała. Przyroda robiła swoje – skały były pokryte grubymi gałęziami, a duże liście drzew rzucały na nie złowrogie cienie.

— Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy przypłynęliście. Oto jest Lacroix, wyspa śmierci — przeczytała na głos Tashigi, przyciskając lornetkę do oczu.

— Mam co do tego złe przeczucia — mruknął sam do siebie i obrócił się na pięcie, aby poczynić odpowiednie przygotowania.

Mimo że uważał się za człowieka mocno stąpającego po ziemi, zdarzały mu się od czasu do czasu utonięcia w otchłaniach swojej wyobraźni.

Miał wrażenie, że charakterystyczny śmiech odbija się od jego czaszki, burząc względny spokój, jaki zagościł w jego umyśle.

_Nie wiem w jaki sposób tego dokonałeś, ale twoja legenda trwa nadal i będzie trwać aż do mojej śmierci_, pomyślał.

Nie miał już żadnych złudzeń.

— Zwinąć żagle!


	7. Gwiazdka z nieba

— _Machając na pożegnanie, wiemy, że spotkaniu położyliśmy kres, lecz nie smućże się, gdyż nocny księżyc powróci znów tu._

_Był wieczór. Dwudziestoletni mężczyzna o rumianych policzkach i krótkich, jasnych włosach przypatrywał się bezchmurnemu, atramentowemu niebu, usłanemu tysiącami migoczących gwiazd. Nucił pod nosem starą, dobrze znaną korsarzom piosenkę, pozwalając, aby silny powiew wiatru muskał jego policzki. W dłoni niósł butelkę sake i świeże wydanie gazety, pod pachą zaś ściskał bukiet białych i różowych lilii. _

— _Nie ma znaczenia kimś jest, bo kiedyś i tak obrócisz się w pył, ale o naszej opowieści szeptać będą młodsze pokolenia, bawić się będziemy aż po grób — zanucił ostatni wers i zamilkł, wsłuchując się jeszcze przez chwilę w zburzone fale morza nokautujące brzeg i świst chłodnego wiatru. Poprawił wysoki, granatowy cylinder na głowie i, oderwawszy oczy od gwiazd, skierował się w głąb małej, niezamieszkanej przez ludzi wysepki. _

— _Wiesz, wygląda na to, że Luffy miał znów więcej szczęścia niż rozumu i jakoś udało mu się wywinąć — zagadnął, gdy dostrzegł przed sobą dwa cienie, jeden wyższy od drugiego, na którym trzepotała czarna, piracka bandera. — Rozumiem, przeczytasz ją w swoim własnym tempie — dodał, przyciskając do piersi brukowiec, który na pierwszej stronie traktował o poczynaniach młodego chłopca w słomkowym kapeluszu. _

_Z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej. Cienie przybrały kształty, formując się w dwa pokaźne nagrobki. Jego uwagę przykuł ten mniejszy, zdobiony przez kilkanaście wieńców z najróżniejszych gatunków kwiatów, do którego przymocowany został scyzoryk i pomarańczowy kapelusz, obszyty czerwonymi koralami na rondzie i dwoma emotikonami. Złożył na grobie skromny bukiet lilii i uśmiechnął się delikatnie._

— _Wznieśmy toast — zagadnął, ustawiając na małej, drewnianej beczce trzy czerwone czarki – tak jak za starych, dobrych lat. _

_Odkorkował zębami butelkę gorzały i nalał szczodrze bursztynowego płynu do trzech naczyń. _

— _Za zapierające dech w piersi przygody naszego małego braciszka! — Uniósł jedną w geście toastu i upił łyk, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. _

— _Za pirackie przygody! — Nalał sobie ponownie i znów wypił. Na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. _

— _Za piracką banderę! — Powtórzył kolejny raz tę samą czynność, już trochę drżącymi dłońmi. _

— _Za z-za… — Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, a twarz natychmiast zmarkotniała. Jego oczy – smutne i załzawione – rzuciły ukradkowe spojrzenie napisom wyrytym na płycie nagrobkowej, układającym się w słowa „Portgas D. Ace". Pociągnął zdrowy łyk z butelki, już przestając przejmować się kulturą._

— _Ace… ty… Ty naprawdę tam jesteś, Ace? — zapytał cicho, tak cicho, że jego słowa zostały zagłuszone przez wiatr, wzmagający się z każdą minutą. — Nie stroisz sobie żartów z tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy tu przychodzą? — Kontynuował, a gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. _

_Uchylił powieki, szepcząc coś cicho – coś, co brzmiało jak modlitwa. Poczuł ciepły oddech, który otulił jego kark. Ktoś objął go delikatnie w pasie i położył podbródek na ramieniu._

— _Nadal tu jestem, Sabo…_

_Usłyszał cichy szept w swoim uchu i zadygotał, a serce zabiło mu mocniej. Od razu rozpoznał ten głos – czuły i ciepły, przesiąknięty po brzegi optymizmem. Uśmiechnął się przez łzy. Chciał jeszcze raz zobaczyć jego uśmiech, piegowatą twarz, kosmyki czarnych włosów niezgrabnie opadające na czoło i czarne oczy rodem z baśni, które prześwietlały wszystko na wylot, niczym promienie Roentgena. Dlatego też próbował zacisnąć dłoń na jego nadgarstku, ale napotkał tylko pustkę. Wszystko zniknęło, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Na powrót pozostał sam, z ujmującym chłodem w miejscu, gdzie powinno znajdować si ciało. _

— _Nadal nie potrafię uwierzyć, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. _

_Poczuł jak ciepłe krople, których nie potrafił już powstrzymać, spływają po policzku i jak cała nadzieja, którą nosił w sobie, rozpada się na kawałeczki. Naiwnie wierzył, że to tylko sen – długi, przerażający koszmar, że jak tylko tu przyjdzie zaraz się obudzi i będzie jak w latach dzieciństwa. Trzej bracia z marzeniami jak stąd do krańca świata, których nikt nie zatrzyma, ale…_

— _Nawet jeśli szukałbym w głębinach najbardziej odległych mórz… Możemy się już nigdy nie spotkać, prawda? _

_Oblizał usta. Były słone, dokładnie jak woda, która go otaczała. _

— Ej, nie do wiary! — Z jawy rozbudził go głos – zimny, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć wyższych, aż zadrżał, ocierając szybko rękawem łzy z policzków. — Ty płaczesz? — zironizowała Ofelia, ofiarując mu chusteczkę. Wyglądała jakby dobrze się bawiła.

— Nie wygaduj bzdur. — Chciał wyprowadzić ją z błędu. — Coś wpadło mi do oka — wytłumaczył się szybko.

— Twój kapelusz. — Podsunęła mu nakrycie głowy pod nos, mrucząc coś, co brzmiało „Tak, oczywiście, a w tym roku święta są wyjątkowo na początku sierpnia".

Puścił jej słowa mimo uszu. Nie chciał się zdradzić żadnym gestem, słowem i czynem, dlatego zerknął na zegarek.

— Doskonale — szepnął entuzjastycznie. — Powinni już tu być — powiadomił ją i zaklaskał w dłonie. Gdy Ofelia nie odpowiedziała nic, skierował swoje zainteresowanie w stronę kobiety.

Fakt, że jej głowa nie znajdowała się na swoim prawowitym miejscu, a koło stóp, nie wzbudził w nim żadnych uczuć. Syknął tylko pod nosem i schylił się, aby ją podnieść.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś nie gubiła żadnej części swojego ciała? — Westchnął głęboko, chwytając w dłonie jej twarz. Musiał przyznać, że niegdyś była pięknym zjawiskiem natury, który mógł skruszyć nawet najbardziej zimne i podłe serce. Miała dwadzieścia dwa lata i długie, proste, czarne jak smoła włosy, które lubiła finezyjnie spinać albo wiązać, i – co sprawiło, że mężczyźni szaleli z zachwytu – nie miała pojęcia, jakie ogromne wywierała wrażenie. Rozkochał go każdy milimetr jej twarzy – prosty, tylko nieco zgarbiony nos, duże, ciemne oczy i różane policzki oraz pełne, czerwone usteczka. Jej mimika i gesty – to jak marszczyła brwi, gdy była zła, sposób w jaki się śmiała, naburmuszony wyraz twarzy, gdy coś nie szło po jej myśli – sprawiały, że dech zamierał w piersi.

— Nie żyjesz już od dawna, więc nie patrz na mnie w taki sposób, Ofelio — mruknął niezadowolony. Podziwiał go z całego serca za trud, jaki włożył, aby nie dać jej się owinąć wokół palca.

Potrzasnął głową, aby odpędzić od siebie czarne myśli i umieścił jej głowę na szyi. Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, kalkulując coś w głowie.

— Nie możesz zapominać o codziennym ładowaniu — skarcił ją, podwijając rękaw długiej, czarnej sukienki i nakręcił jak zabawkę, aby nie produkować wokół kobiety żadnych nieporozumień.

— Dziś w nocy podaruję ci gwiazdkę z nieba, której tak bardzo pragnąłeś, Ace.

Wyjrzał za okno. Zaiste. Czarne jak jego myśli niebo było usłane tysiącami gwiazd. Zupełnie jak w dniach, gdy syn Króla Piratów wpatrywał się w nie z iskrą tęsknoty wymalowanej w oczach.

_Każdy chciałby mieć taką gwiazdkę z nieba_, pomyślał rewolucjonista, zakładając kapelusz.

Smoker prychnął pod nosem, gdy rozerwał rękaw swojej ulubionej kurtki o wystający konar. Gdy tylko dobili do brzegu, przywitała ich dzika przyroda, ściślej mówiąc las drzew liściastych, tak wysokich, że Biały Łowca nie był w stanie dostrzec ich szczytu nawet przy swoim metrze osiemdziesięciu dziewięciu i dobrych chęciach, dlatego też czuł się jak w klatce.

Otarł pot z czoła i karku. Mimo późnej już pory było nadal gorąco. _Jak w piekle_, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy wytarł lepkie dłonie o spodnie. Niepocieszony narzekaniami swoich kamratów, spróbował ich uciszyć cichym „morda w kubeł" i gestami, ale gdy nie poskutkowało, skapitulował. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wdawać się z nimi w dyskusje o etyce zawodowej i ciszy, wiedząc, że nie potrafili uszanować woli innych.

Nadstawił uszu na jakikolwiek dźwięk, który nie miał nic wspólnego z przypadkowym nadepnięciem na bezpańską gałąź i bezpodstawną rozmową „o pogodzie". Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie idzie. Po prostu szedł, patrząc pod nogi i ostrożnie posuwając się naprzód. W powietrzu poczuł zapach stęchlizny i pleśni. Z tej okazji wykrzywił twarz w niewyraźnym grymasie, ale nie przestawał, ciągle kierując się na północ. Wślizgnął się w małą przestrzeń pomiędzy kamiennym blokiem a olbrzymim, rozdartym pniem i przeszedł do rozwidlenia.

Smoker przygryzł wargę, aby zagłuszyć niekontrolowany dźwięk, który chciał przedostać się przez jego gardło na widok krwistoczerwonej mogiły, która niegdyś pełniła, jak się domyślał, rolę łąki. Zatrzymał się raptownie, gdy ogarnął go chłód, a serce zaczęło kołatać się w piersi, gotowe w każdej chwili je rozerwać. Nie zareagował, gdy któryś z oficerów marynarki z impetem na niego wpadł i nie powiedział nic, gdy ta sama osoba zaciekawiona faktem, co tak wiceadmirała poruszyło, zadała nieśmiałe pytanie.

Zanim zmusił się do jakiegokolwiek refleksji, poczuł zapach krwi tak intensywny, że aż go zemdliło i zakrył ręką twarz, aby nie zwrócić kolacji. Nad mogiłą unosiła się mgła tak gęsta, że musiał zrobić kilka kroków w przód, aby cokolwiek zobaczyć i wytężyć wzrok jak tylko potrafił. Coś chrupnęło pod wpływem ciężaru jego ciała. Spojrzał pod nogi i odkrył, że była to czaszka i kawałek ręki, na której znajdował się jeszcze nie do końca rozłożony płat skóry.

Zaczął snuć czysto teoretyczne domysły, że znalazł się na cmentarzysku piratów, którzy przypłynęli na Lacroix w nadziei, że znajdą sztabki czystego złota i masę innych skarbów.

Wydał członkom G-5 instrukcje, aby skontaktowali się z Tashigi, która została na wojennym okręcie i czekała w gotowości na rozkazy, a sam, trzymając się jak najbliżej pni drzew, które otaczały polanę z każdej strony, postanowił przyjrzeć się temu wszystkiemu z bliska. Opierał się rękami o spróchniałe pnie, zdzierając sobie skórę z dłoni i nadgarstków. Wciąż przebierał nogami. Nadal istniała możliwość, że śni, że to złośliwy koszmar, z którego za chwilę się przebudzi. Zadygotał z zimna, gdy wyczuł pod palcami zagłębienie.

— W tym pniu jest Dziura. Czy widzisz przez nią Królową Śmierci? — Zimny, syntetyczny głos odbił się echem od drzew.

Zacisnął dłoń tak mocno na jutte, że aż knykcie mu pobielały i przełknął głośno ślinę, rozglądając się za źródłem głosu. Czekał na wroga z szeroko otwartymi ramionami.

Smoker nie wiedział, jaka masakra naprawdę dokonała się na tej wyspie, ale był pewny jednego – była o wiele bardziej dotkliwa niż ta, która rozegrała się na placu głównej siedziby Marynarki.


End file.
